Beautiful Misery
by Shower of Spades
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have a one night-stand and Sakura gets pregnant. But even after this Sasuke still treats her like dirt until some point that Sakura gets sick of it and becomes dull. Suckish Summary, I know. SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, Nejiten, Shikaino.
1. Departure

It was raining in Konoha and inside the Uchiha compound there was Sakura who was standing and looking outside the window of a dark room rubbing her stomach gently. She looked outside the window showing agony and regret. Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's children after a one night-stand. At the beginning, Sakura was happy about this because she thought Sasuke was going to take care of her like most men would treat their pregnant lovers and eventually fall in love with her. She didn't know how wrong she was. Sasuke still treated Sakura like dirt, calling her weak and annoying and with her constant mood swings; it surely didn't help with all the drama that comes with the pregnancy. Sasuke always watched her like a hawk, never leaving her out of his sight. Plus he looked at her like she was the most useless thing in the world. After all that and much more, Sakura got tired and sick of it. She didn't care anymore if Sasuke would ever show affection towards her, even though inside her heart she still loved him and still wanted him to. All she wanted at this point was to give birth to the Uchiha brats and get on with her melancholic life. It was all of these causes and more that made Sakura dull now. She just decided that Sasuke was an inconsiderate and egoistical bastard and that's all he was ever going to be.

Sure Sasuke's goal in life was to rebuild his clan, but that didn't mean he had to show any kind of emotion yet alone affection to anyone that was carrying any future Uchiha. He didn't give a crap about the subject of the one night-stand he had with Sakura, he was just shocked she had gotten pregnant and angry that he now had to take care of her. There was only one good thing to all of this. He finally started rebuilding his clan. That was all that mattered right? Nope. He was wrong at this point. That was just at the beginning but as four months passed he found himself romantically attracted to her and after another month and two weeks he finally concluded that he was in love with Sakura. Outrageous!! He couldn't believe that after so many years he locked his emotions away, one of them sneaked out and decided that now, out of all the time in the world, to show up ad to Sakura no least. The girl he always called weak and annoying, now pregnant with his children, yeah children, because Sakura was confirmed to have twins, a boy and a girl, now has practically his heart. He was just a simple bastard that decided to keep all of that emotion bottled up and keep acting the same to make sure that all was "normal". He knew it was a lie but he kept on going trying to convince himself it was all the same.

Sasuke silently entered the room and fixed his gaze upon Sakura to check whether she was ok or not. Completely looking at her, he analyzed her state, physically was good, socially could be better and emotionally was terrible. Seeing as she wasn't facing him, he frowned because he knew the reason for why she was like this. Him. He could keep her in the best physical state of her mind, let her talk to her friends and such, but he couldn't help her emotional being. His pride won't let him and he was afraid to do so.

Sakura noticed he was there so she turned around to face him holding her stomach and then she sat down on a nearby chair. Standing up while pregnant with seven month old twins was exhausting considering her belly was huge and since it had a lot of weight, it hurted her back. Sakura once again began her masquerade. If Sasuke was near, she would show fake happiness, joy and between others. Sasuke always caught her masquerade. Sakura was good at hiding emotions but he was the master. Sure enough he would be able to identify anyone trying to be fake.

"I want strawberries." Sakura simply stated. Sasuke sighed seeing as she had another craving. As always, it ended him having to look for the food of her desire. He was lucky enough Sakura didn't crave for exotic delicacies because that would be the end of him.

"Fine." he grumbled. He left the room muttering incomprehensible things.

Sakura was glad he left. Her so called craving was fake; she just wanted him as far away as he could. To keep him from hurting her of course, but it was a shame she couldn't keep herself away to avoid hurting herself. She turned herself to look back at the window. She watched as each raindrop that hit the glass slided down quickly. _"Get a grip, Sakura. Just two more months and its over." _She thought sighing.

~~~~~~Another month later~~~~~~

Ino walked over to the Uchiha compound with her daughter Shinju in her hands. She was really worried and concerned for Sakura because of her sudden change in behavior so she had planned to visit her along with Hinata, Tenten and her son Takeshi. Shinju was a very adorable eleven month old baby with silvery blonde hair and brown eyes. Shinju kept moving her head sideways looking at everything with glee. She giggled and clapped her hands with joy at anything so simple her brown eyes fixed themselves upon like butterflies, leaves travelling along the wind, the clouds and among other things. Ino smiled at her daughter and before she even realized, she had arrived at her destination. Holding Shinju with one arm, she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Tenten and in the background she could see Sakura sitting on the couch holing her large stomach and to her side was Hinata with Takeshi on her lap. Tenten motioned for Ino to come inside and sat on a nearby chair. Ino went over and sat next to Sakura's other side on the couch. She set Shinju on the ground and the little baby stood up taking small steps towards anywhere. Takeshi lifted himself off Hinata's lap and let himself fall on the ground. Takeshi is a one year old and three month old baby with coffee brown hair and pearly white eyes. Takeshi walked over to his mom and tugged on her pants.

"And to think I carried Takeshi for nine months just to have him look completely like his father." Tenten commented picking Takeshi up and placing him on her lap.

"Yeah but at least Neji, loved you, took well care for you and I'm sure that all of this isn't a regret." said Sakura with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Come on, everything will get better and if it doesn't, I'll make sure to beat up Sasuke up, ok? Now smile Sakura. Please?" Tenten said, a small grin forming on her lips. It was depressing seeing Sakura like this.

"Yeah! I second that! Beating up Sasuke sounds like a good idea!" said Ino bursting of energy while punching the air.

"H-hai" said Hinata quietly, but not quiet enough because she was heard.

"Happy!" said Takeshi innocently while Shinju clapped her hands in joy.

"Look! Even they agree and they are babies." pointed out Tenten with hope in her voice.

The three of them just looked at Sakura waiting for a reaction from her. Even the small silence was devastating. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Still nothing. More minutes passed by. Tick Tock. Sakura removed her hands from her stomach and tilted her head upwards. She looked at them, her eyes cornered with tears. Her tears made the sadness and depression in her eyes look much clearer and brighter. Her whole pain was reflected in her eyes. Tenten, Ino and Hinata sighed seeing she won't smile, not even to them. Sasuke Uchiha was so going to pay.

"Y-you k-know that being unhappy affects the health of the twins." Hinata stated.

"I just want this to be over." Sakura said gloomily.

The rest of them frowned. Maybe it was best if all this would be over.

~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~

Sakura kept rubbing her stomach. It was so big. Same you would expect if you were pregnant with twins and they were currently almost 9 months old. Hinta looked over at her fidgeting paranoid husband. Naruto and Hinata were visiting her while Sasuke was on a mission. Even when he was gone, she had to be watched over. As to the reason why Naruto was paranoid is because if your sister-like figure is pregnant with twins and they were almost nine months old, well it gave him the impression she could have contractions at any moment. Hinata watched him pace back and forth across the room uneasily muttering understandable words. Hinata probably guessed he was rehearsing the plan in case Sakura got contractions.

"Okay Naruto, ok. Calm down. Geez, she isn't even in pain and I'm being paranoid. Ummm…" he kept muttering to himself..

Sakura rubbed her stomach gently. She felt a kick. _"Ow.. that hurted."_ She thought. Another kick. She felt a bit more pain at this one. Then another kick. This time it was more painful to her. Sakura's face turned pale white and realization hit her. She screamed out in pain, which started both Naruto and Hinata. Their faces became pale, but Naruto's was paler because his predictions had come true. Naruto took a hold of Sakura and did some hand signs. Hinata also did some hand signs as well. The three of them appeared at the Konoha Hospital.

~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~

The nurses sat Sakura on a gurney and took her to the delivery room. Naruto was outside nervous. He had sent another ninja to search for Sasuke and tell him about Sakura. Meanwhile Hinata had went to tell the others.

~~~~~~Somewhere near Konoha~~~~~~

Sasuke was jumping from branch to branch going back to Konoha. Suddenly another ninja catched up to him and motioned him to stop. Sasuke just stopped. He didn't need to attack him because he saw the Leaf headband on his forehead. He just looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"She's in labor." The ninja stated. At this, his eyes widened and he rushed back to Konoha at full speed.

~~~~~~Back at the hospital~~~~~~

Sakura was resting on a bed sweating. She was in complete pain. The nurses had told her the correct position to give birth. Just as Tsunade was about to speak, Sasuke came barging in( **I know he's fast!!!**). He walked over and stood next to the bed. Sakura looked at him with hope in her eyes, maybe just maybe, he would show emotion now. She met his gaze and saw nothing.

"Okay, Sakura. On the count of 3, push." Tsunade said to her apprentice.

Sakura nodded.

"1"

Sakura looked at him once again. She was hoping he would offer his hand so she could hold it while pushing.

"2"

He stood there emotionless. Her hope was fading.

"3"

He leaved the room quickly. Her heart shattered at that moment. She was completely heartbroken.

"PUSH!" Tsunade commanded.

Sakura did as told and pushed. She let out a scream of pain.

Minutes passed by.

"I can see the head. Keep pushing!" Tsunade said excitingly.

Sakura kept pushing and the first baby was pulled out. "It's a boy! Get me some towels. Rest Sakura." Said Tsunade as a nurse handed her a towel and she began cleaning up the baby. Sakura rested for a while and felt relieved as only one more to go. Tsunade handed the baby to a nurse and prepared herself to deliver the other one.

"Ok, Sakura. PUSH!" commanded Tsunade once again.

Sakura began to push again and as minutes passed by Tsunade had commented that she had to push a little bit more.

"One more time. PUSH!" Tsunade said to her. Just as Sakura was pushing, Tsunade grabbed the second baby and pulled it out.

"This one is a girl.. It'over."she said sighing in relief. She handed the baby over to a nurse who would clean her and set her and her brother in the nursery.

"I knew you didn't want to hold them." Tsunade whispered in Sakura's ear sadly.

Tsunade left the room and went to tell everyone about it. Sasuke went to the nursery to see his children and the rest just went to see how Sakura was doing and then to see the newborn twins.

Nightfall came and while everyone was asleep, other busy at the moment, Sakura took the chance. She removed all the wires attached to her body, bleeding for a while. She opened the window and leaped outside. She ran across the village and unnoticed went pass the gate and ran into the forest. She was finally free of the pain. She had to bear it no longer.

~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~

The nurse stepped inside Sakura's room and immediately dropped her clipboard. She ran to Lady Tsunade to tell her the terrible news. Tsunade just lowered her head in shame and sadness and called the rest of the ninja. Once they got there she told them the news. She saw their reactions were the same. Sadness, Tears, Remorse, Agony. She looked over at Sasuke and realized he was completely torned inside and out. She pitited him of the difficult task that laid ahead of him. Having to take care of twins. Alone.

~~~~~~ Somewhere far away~~~~~~

Sakura looked over at the new village she stumbled upon. She smiled becase she new what this meant. New hope. No more pain. She walked towards the village happily for the first time in a long time. This beautiful misery was over.

**Please Review. I'm considering to continue this story. But hey what's my motivation? I need at least 8 reviews to continue with this one. :D **


	2. Holding On

Chapter 2: Holding On

It had been a week since Sakura's departure and everyone was a total mess. Sasuke the greatest of them all. In his view it was a miracle he was able to take care of his children for a week without going insane. Even if he did receive help from the others. It still wouldn't be the same as having their real mother take care of them. Every single night since she left was a nightmare. He couldn't believe he was this blind and let it go this far. His fault, not hers. She was always the victim of his own actions. He said to himself that after she had given birth to them, it would all change. He didn't count her having the guts to leave.

Sasuke sighed as he continued thinking about all that has happened those last 9 months but suddenly was snapped away from his reverie as he heard a piercing cry. Then another cry accompanied it. Sasuke got up and went to his children's room. He opened the door and had to shut his ears with both of his hands due to the loudness of their crying. He peeked at the crib to see them crying and yelling. He checked their diapers and saw that they were clean so they must have been hungry. He ran quickly to the kitchen and grabbed 2 bottles with already prepared baby formula. (He's so responsible!!! I know!!) He ran back to the twin's room and did some few hand signs. In a poof of smoke, a shadow clone had appeared. Lady Tsunade thought it was useful for him to learn this particular jutsu because he was going to have a hard time taking care of 2 newborns by himself. And so she entrusted Naruto to teach him the jutsu. Sasuke wasn't completely fond of the idea because he thinks that he would seem desperate for help and his pride couldn't simply afford that. But it was somehow true, he was desperate for help and he probably guessed this was somehow Tsunade's punishment. He grabbed the baby girl whom he named Misaki and held the bottle to her mouth while his eyes watched as how she drank off the bottle with a soft expression. The clone picked up the baby boy whom Sasuke had named Minoru and did the same as Sasuke. Once they were both done feeding the twins, he set them both inside the crib and watched as they peacefully went back to sleep. He quietly stepped out of the room and headed for the back of the house. Once there, he sat watching the wind blowing petals from the Sakura trees and to who knows where. He wondered on how much time he had to wait before Tsunade would grant him a mission to retrieve Sakura. Since she had left without permission, she was considered to be a missing nin and must be taken care of, somehow. But he couldn't go at the moment since the twins were so young and he wouldn't leave them with anybody. No even his best friend. One of the Sakura petals landed on his nose and he smiled slightly.

~~~~~~ 11 months later~~~~~~

Misaki and Minoru had just taken their first steps a few days ago and were now practicing in the living room. Sasuke was on the couch watching them stand up, take a couple of steps and stumble down. Surprisingly enough, they didn't cry when they fell down and Sasuke was proud of this. Misaki started taking small steps towards him and then Sasuke kneeled down on the ground, his arms open to catch her when she got to him. Misaki fell down but then she slowly started to pick herself up and then proceeded to walk towards her father. Minoru was sitting on the floor giggling.

"That's it, Misaki. Just a few more steps. Come to daddy." Sasuke whispered but he was sure Misaki heard it because she had a bigger smile than before and her jade eyes were twinkling in happiness.

After a few seconds Misaki reached her father and Sasuke in return embraced her gently.

"Good girl." He whispered stroking her hair.

Misaki said something but it was too incomprehensible to understand it.

"Mo…a." she said trying for the words to come out correctly. Sasuke just looked at her and listened intently motioning for her to try again.

"Momma." She said getting it right this time. "Momma." Minoru said copying his twin sister.

Sasuke frowned at what they had said. Their first words and it had to be that one. Momma. It was impossible for them to get a response to that word. He was the father and not the mother. The mother was gone because of him. He turned the frown into a small smile and picked them both up and headed for the back of the house. To watch the cherry blossoms fly by and be scattered along the wind.

~~~~~3 years later~~~~~

"Oi, Minoru." said Misaki looking over at a mother holding her child's hand. They were both smiling and laughing. The wind blew gently on her face making a few strands of her black hair fall out of place as she still looked at the mother and her child.

Minoru turned his head to face his sister. They were sitting by a tree near the Uchiha compound.

"Yeah?" asked Minoru looking at his sister. He noticed that Misaki was gazing at something and decided to turn his head in the direction she was looking at. He saw the same as her, the mother walking with her child's hand in hers, a smile on both their faces. He couldn't explain why, but he was a bit jealous at the sight of them.

"How come we don't have a mother?" she asked still looking at the mother and child. Minoru blinked at her question. That didn't cross his mind ever but then again they are both almost four years old. Their lives were beginning and it was natural for them to not understand the world they live in.

"I don't know…" he answered unsurely. Misaki turned her head to look at him and saw that the question troubled him.

"Well. Let's go ask father then." She said taking his hand and pulling him up. Minoru seemed a bit shocked by her strength to pull him up. He felt himself being dragged and started to run before he fell to the ground. Misaki ran to the compound with holding Minoru's hand. Shortly after, they got to the compound. They saw their father with a sword in his hands, polishing it. He turned his head at their direction as he saw them walk towards him. He set the sword besides him and motioned the twins to continue. Misaki sat in front of her father and then Minoru followed suit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Where is our mother?" Minoru asked. Misaki looked up at her father with curious eyes. Sasuke gave a mental sigh knowing that sooner or later they will ask that specific question. On the outside, he just looked as calm as ever.

"She isn't here. She's somewhere else." He replied with no emotion what-so-ever. Both of their faces lightened up at this moment.

"Really? We have a mother?" Misaki asked with a gleam of happiness in her green eyes. Minoru just stared at him with innocence only a child could muster.

"Yeah. She's away now. She's on a mission. She'll be back soon." He lied even though he wanted that to be the truth. _"I hope she comes back soon." _ He thought.

"Really? I'm glad. I can't wait for her to come back. I never even had seen her." Misaki said happily. She kissed her father on the cheek and ran off to somewhere else.

Minoru looked at his father with a small smile. He then nodded and went to where Misaki was.

Sasuke just stared in the direction they headed off. He hoped his lie would work. He just had to hold on as long as he could. He just hoped that would be forever, for the time being.

~~~~~~In a small village somewhere far away~~~~~~

Sakura waved at the villagers who were seeing her off. She was going back to Konoha after nearly 4 years. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had things to do, things to explain and things to see.

"_I'm going back to see my kids… And no one is going to stop me." _She thought to herself confidently. She kept on walking ignoring the wind blowing her hair.

**Finished!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. Well, there's the second chapter. Hope you like it. By the way, Sakura's stay in the village will be shown in flashbacks. And to finish. Thanks for all the reviews and please review this one. :D**


	3. Miracle Hoped For

**Quick start note: A big thanks to all the people that have reviewed my story so far! **

Chapter 3: Miracle Not Asked For

As Sakura walked through the forest back to the village, she held on an expression on her face that anyone would understand as doubt. The dust would wrap around her legs and then leave leaving soft brown spots that she figured she would clean later, the wind would blow leave causing them to slap her face and even a branch brushed against her right shoulder roughly enough to leave a cut behind. Even though she felt a bit of pain by that cut, she decided to ignore it and heal it later. But still her face won't change its doubtful expression.

'_My mind keeps playing over and over possibilities of what could happen if I were to arrive and face them all. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino and my children. I wonder what Sasuke might have named them. What if it was all a mistake leaving and coming back now? What if they won't accept me. They must think that I'm terrible. Maybe I should return back--- No! I made a promise to myself that I was and still am determined to go and find out for myself. Damnit, I feel like such a hypocrite right now thinking positively and negatively at the same time. It's been four years, far too many. I can't wait any longer, I'll just have to face it on my own. If they don't accept me, then I deserve it. Because I let myself to be played, I decided to go on with the suffering in fear that I might be harmed and because I did one of the most terrible things a mother, person and a friend could do. I abandoned them all because of my own selfishness. It's about time to face it all.'_ She thought. Her thoughts had just finished, but she hadn't noticed the road ahead of her and tripped on a rock and fell to the ground immediately.

"Owww. This stinks. Oh well, I might as well take the chance to heal that wound I so carelessly decided to ignore." She said groaning. She stood up and her left hand moved over to her right shoulder. Her left hand suddenly glowed green indicating that a medical jutsu was in use. After some seconds the gash had healed completely and her right shoulder looked as if nothing happened to it. She then proceeded to walk and then mentally sighed to as why she had to choose a not-so-known village far away from Konoha. After some 10 minutes of steps, she saw the gates of the Leaf village. She stopped and stared at the gate for some moment. Deciding to get on with it, she drew a confident smile on her face and ran to the gates.

Once she got there, the guards were all just too shocked to see her back. Sakura looked at them both, smiled at them and ran into the village. Most villagers that lived long enough to know who Sakura Haruno was stared at her until some point Sakura got tired of all of the attention and decided to hide disguise herself. It seemed impossible to disguise herself with so many people staring at her. She thought that it was best that if she jumped onto the roofs of the building but there were ninjas patrolling. Even if they didn't know who she was, she would still be taken suspicious and she knew she should be classified as a missing nin by now. She sighed to herself thinking how stupid she was. She should have disguised herself outside the village. Well there was no point to that now.

She peeked from the alley she was in and surprisingly she saw people still looking at her. Sakura got annoyed very easily and had the nerve to yell at them all. She gave them the most terrifying glare she could. All of the villagers looked scared and directed their attention somewhere else. Well Sakura at this time felt proud of herself. Those many months with the Uchiha taught her something good and useful. She looked at the street where she was and realized she was near the Ino's old house. She moved in with her husband Shikamaru. Out of curiousity, she went over to pay a visit.

~~~~~~~~~In The Yamanaka Household~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru yawned as he lifted one of the chess pieces, placed it into a specific location and called out checkmate. Choji groaned because he knew he lost, obviously. He didn't even know why was he playing Shogi. Plus it was with Shikamaru, out of all the people in the entire world. Choji looked over at where 2 little girls were playing. Shinju, Shikamaru's nearly 5-year old daughter and Akane, Choji's 3 and a half year old daughter.

"Cookie." Shinju said with a demanding tone. Choji wanted to burst out laughing right about now but he tried to control himself by thinking on other things. He found that rather amusing. And why did he? Simple. He couldn't believe that Shikamaru's and Ino's child could be such a combination of them both. She was lazy and bossy at the same time. She was too lazy to speak but too bossy to be ignored. It was really amazing.

Ino's mom heard her granddaughter's one simple word and and she went to the kitchen while holding soft giggles at Shinju's occurrences. A few moments later she came back from the kitchen and gave Shinju her cookie. Shinju grabbed the cookie and splitted it in two and gave the other half to Akane. Akane extended out her hand and grabbed the other half. She smiled to Shinju in a silent thanks. Shinju smiled back in a silent your welcome. Ino smiled softly and suddenly heard a knock on her door. She stood up and went to the answer it. When she got to the door, she turned the knob and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. She turned sideways nervously motioning for the person to come in. When everyone saw the person, their eyes widened in realization who it was. Sakura.

**There finally done. Heh heh. After like a month.. Well at least I posted it. :DD **

**Hope you like it. **

**Please Review!!! :DD **

**~Coldie **


End file.
